Lemon Scented Curls
by DareRelaqz
Summary: Percy Jackson never paid attention to a girl's hair. That all changed when he fell in love. New Year's one-shot! Rated T for suggestive themes.


**Lemon Scented Curls**

Percy Jackson never really paid attention to a girl's hair.

He's a half-blood – the offspring of a human who mated with a greek god or goddess – he has much bigger things to worry about: what if another great war is on the horizon? What if a god dropped by his doorstep and asked him to return a stolen, all powerful weapon to him again? What if he forgot his anniversary with his girlfriend?

His girlfriend – Annabeth Chase; Percy never thought he would see a more perfect girl on the face of the planet. From the moment he saw her, when he woke up in camp half blood 12 years ago, he thought she looked like a princess. She was so incredibly beautiful that even the children of Aphrodite would never stand a chance against her (Don't tell her he said that). She's tall and lean, but strong, filled and well and built. On top of that she's the smartest person he's ever met and a great fighter, all thanks to being a daughter of Athena. Her eyes are an intense shade of grey that Percy hated staring into at first, but grew to love. When they had intimate conversations, and they stared into each other's eyes intently, Percy got to study them. The only way he could describe them is that it looks like she's thinking of a hundred things at the same time.

But her hair; The beautiful, golden blonde curled hair. Percy never admitted it to Annabeth, but he was obsessed. Whether it was pulled up in a ponytail or draped over her shoulders, it distracted Percy. When they started dating, 8 years ago when Percy was 16, he started playing with it. Gently tugging it, tangling it in his fingers, or just burying his face in it, Percy loves her hair.

It was a long, exhausting day of work for the two demigods. Annabeth had an important meeting and a major blueprint due for that day and Percy was asked to work extra hours. Annabeth arrived first and was in the kitchen of their new apartment, preparing dinner for her and her clumsy fiancé. She set the heat of on the oven to high, looking over the blue pizza she prepared as a surprise. Even though he's 24 years old, Percy still begs for blue food. His strange requests led to many scoldings, tickle and pillow fights between the engaged couple. The timer beeped as Annabeth closed the oven and went to sit on the couch, looking at the ring on her finger and playing with the blue pearls on a necklace Percy gave her the year prior.

The ringing of a bell snapped her out of her thoughts. She walked to the main entrance and opened the door, looking up to her Seaweed Brain with a big, sleepy smile on his face. His eyes were half closed and his hair was more messed up than usual, which was saying a lot.

"Hey, sweetheart" Percy greeted and stepped in the house slowly.

Annabeth gave him a quick kiss before speaking, "Hey, Percy. You had a long day, didn't you?" she asked, studying his groggy expression.

"Yeah" he said as he yawned, "Mr. Barry needed me to stay extra and help teach some of the new employees".

"Sounds like fun" Annabeth said sarcastically with a smile, "I have something to cheer you up. But you have to shower first".

Percy sniffed the air for a second, "Is that-" he started but Annabeth shut his mouth with her hand.

"No! It's a surprise! Now go shower, I'm not sleeping with you while you smell like sweat."

"Fine" he said and kissed her. What Annabeth didn't except is for him to deepen the contact, pulling her face closer. She kissed back but reluctantly pulled away, looking at a disappointed Percy.

"Later" she whispered and kissed her boyfriend again, "Now go. I'm hungry and I don't want to eat without you"

"I'll be right out." He said and turned towards their bathroom as Annabeth turned back to the kitchen. She checked over the pizza that turned a golden brown color. She grinned in satisfaction and shut the heat off. She left the door slightly open, letting the smell of pizza intoxicate the small apartment. Percy came out of the shower a few minutes later with an exhausted grin on his face.

"You're out early" she greeted her husband-to-be.

"What can I do? My fiancée made pizza" he said and gave Annabeth a kiss. "You're the best"

"I know" she said with a smile as Percy kissed her cheek again. They both went to the kitchen together; Annabeth took the pan out of the oven as Percy got two plates and two cups. He set them down as Annabeth cut the pizza into slices and set the pan in the middle of the table.

"Really, Percy?" Annabeth asked with a smile.

"What'd I do?" he defended as Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You brought two glasses but you didn't get the drinks" she said and pinched his arm from across the table. "Stupid Seaweed Brain"

"That's what you're worried about?" he asked with a confused expression and shook his head, all with a smile. He willed the sink to turn on and controlled the water until both their cups were full. Since they were living in New York, tap water was drinkable. Annabeth smiled to herself and squeezed her fiancé's hand as he made a small halo of water above her head. "Alright, I get it, you're Aquaman, but I'm hungry. Let's eat". They didn't rush dinner. Sure, they were both exhausted, but ever since they both started working, they didn't get as much alone time as they used to have. Whenever they had even a minute, they cherished it and made it the best it could be.

"You go shower, I got the dishes tonight" Percy said and kissed Annabeth on the forehead.

"Just don't break my kitchen, okay?"

"That was one time! Besides, I slipped on something…"

"Slipped? More like bumped with the corner of the counter" she said with a smile.

"I hate you" Percy said with his head down.

"No you don't. You love me" she said and gave him a loving kiss.

"I guess I do" he said as Annabeth went to the shower, praying her idiot of a boyfriend wouldn't break the brand new set of plates she bought two weeks ago. She stripped her clothes off slowly, stretching her arms in exhaustion as she turned the water on, set to 'Warm'. Once she was satisfied with the temperature, she got in and let the water soak her hair and skin. She grabbed the bottle of her lemon shampoo and washed her hair carefully, making sure to clean every single strand. Once she was finished she wrapped her robe around herself, dried her hair and stepped outside into their bedroom. Percy was leaning forward in a chair in front of a desk they shared, reading something on his laptop. Annabeth crept up behind him silently and brushed her hand over his old Achilles spot. Percy arched his back and turned his chair around, facing a smiling Annabeth.

He got up and gave her a tight hug, resting his cheek on the side of her head. They just stood there, arms wrapped around each other lovingly. This was the description of perfect in both their minds. They went through so much in their young lives, most of it to protect each other, and now was a time of peace. This was the time they worked so hard to get to; to be able to stand there, completely oblivious to reality, just holding and loving each other.

Percy's hands crept up Annabeth's back and started playing with a few loose curls as the smell of the lemons tingled through all of his senses at the same time. He kissed her hair and hugged her tighter, relishing the feeling of her in his arms. He kissed her cheek and started swaying slowly, but there was no music. Annabeth was smiling with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked with a soft chuckle. Her boyfriend, however, wasn't focused. He smelled and kissed her hair again, then her forehead, then her cheek. "I love it when you hold me" she said. He was so intently focused on her, and only her, the only thing that mattered in the world, that he didn't even hear her talking to him. Annabeth squeezed back, tightening her grip around Percy's back and waist. She kissed around the side of his neck lightly as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you" he finally said.

"I love you too Percy" she replied, rising to the tip of her toes and kissing his cheek. She ran her hands up and down his chest, slowly feeling his muscular body through his shirt. She let her hands inside and hugged him to her. Percy didn't feel any of this. He was still resting his nose in her hair, spinning it in his fingers and inhaling the rich smell of her shampoo.

"You know…it's been a while since we had some alone time" Annabeth said, hopeful Percy caught where she was heading. She hugged him tighter to her as he did the same. They stood there in silence for a while, Percy, unwillingly of course, ignoring his girlfriend.

"Percy?" she called to him. He didn't respond, so she poked his Achilles spot, making Percy tense.

"Huh…wha-what's wrong?" he said, still in a daze.

"You were zoning out" Annabeth said.

"I'm sorry" Percy apologized, "Your hair just smells so nice"

"You're such a Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said and trailed kisses around his jaw lightly and bit his earlobe gently. She heard Percy moan. Now she finally had his attention.

"It's been a while since we had time…you and me...alone..." she whispered seductively, except he listened this time. She pulled away from his ear and gave him a firm kiss on the lips. She locked eyes with him and smiled, "And I'm only in my robe" she whispered against his lips and gave him another kiss.

Without another word, Percy picked Annabeth up and put her on the bed, kissing her passionately. At that very moment, he was sure that for as long as they're together, he will never get used to her. Her beautiful grey eyes, her soft, pink lips, and her delicate fingers; He'll never get used to the way his name rolled off her tongue when she whispered to him, or the way she said 'I love you' to him and only him; He'll never get used to her blonde princess curls or the way they smelled or felt in his fingers;

And at that very moment, he couldn't feel happier.

To Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase was perfection.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Massive shoutout to AncientTide for the idea. Couldn't have happened without you, Genius.**


End file.
